Sankyuu
by Floric1434
Summary: Tenma still hasn't told Kyousuke about the events with his brother. Kyousuke, finally having a chance with Tenma alone, asks.


**Because I'm having Shindou and Tsurugi feels right now.**

Shindou: …What?

Tsurugi: …

**/SOBS IN A CORNER/ But that doesn't mean this is a Shindou x Tsurugi one-shot :/ It's KyouTen. After this I'm probably going to vent by writing a TakuRan one-shot maybe. Or Okatsu x Shindou one-shot. OH WHO CARES. /slapped/**

**A FANGIRL NEEDS A PLACE TO VENT. :T**

* * *

"Tenma."

The said brunet turned his head around. He blinked. "Tsurugi? What's wrong?"

The striker walked forward and sat beside Tenma on the riverbank. They were still in the village in the Sengoku era. Everybody was resting inside their temporary home. It was a tiring day – after all they had succeeded in saving Tasuke and his friends from the White Deer Gang.

Tsurugi stared at the setting sun. He didn't say anything and it bothered Tenma.

"Tsurugi…?"

"You still haven't told me that story about Nii-san."

Tenma gasped. It was true. When Tsurugi had asked him about it days ago, he said he'd explain another time. Maybe right now was that 'another time'.

A sad smile formed on Tenma's lips. Tsurugi turned his head around. Shock washed over his face when he saw that smile.

Tenma turned his head to face Tsurugi, grinning sadly. "I don't know if you remember but…"

* * *

The sun was long gone by the time Tenma finished. His sad smile never left. Tsurugi didn't interrupt once. That smile was somehow painful.

But there was one part in the story that made him really mad. Tenma's voice echoed inside his head, repeating that one sentence over and over again.

"_It… hurt. Knowing that you didn't know who I was. Knowing that you didn't play soccer."_

Tsurugi's hand tightened into a fist. All of this wouldn't have happened if El Dorado didn't change history. That parallel universe would never have existed. _They _wouldn't be in the Sengoku period right now.

But he was happy. He was happy knowing that in that universe, nii-san could play soccer. He was happy that he had played soccer with his nii-san, even though it was in a parallel universe that no longer existed. And he was also happy and grateful for Tenma… who had done so much just to get the real reality back.

"_Thank you, Tenma…"_

"Our mission isn't over yet…" Tenma said, as if reading Tsurugi's mind. The midfielder stood up and patted his clothes. The brunet looked at Tsurugi with a grin – this time a real and happy grin.

"This time we'll take back our reality… _together!_"

Tsurugi couldn't resist a smile and nodded. The midfielder offered the striker his hand and Tsurugi took it. Tenma helped him up.

"We should head back," Tsurugi said, eyeing the starry sky. He never saw such a beautiful sky before. Of course he couldn't, the light pollution in modern days blocked the light from the stars above. Tsurugi smiled in amazement.

"Yeah," Tenma replied, following Tsurugi's gaze towards the sky. He grinned happily at the millions and millions of stars. "It's so beautiful!" he shouted and threw his hands up, as if trying to grab one of the beauties hanging high above his head.

Tsurugi noticed this and chuckled. But Tenma didn't stop though; he was still jumping up and down like a little kid – wanting to touch the stars.

Something caught Tenma's eye. He gasped and pointed towards something. "Tsurugi, look! It's a shooting star!"

"Where?" The striker exclaimed, suddenly excited. His eyes scanned the part of the sky Tenma was pointing at but he saw nothing else but more stars.

"Aww, you missed it!"

A smirk appeared on Tsurugi's face. "You better wish for something quickly, or else the magic's going to disappear." He said teasingly.

Tenma pouted a little. "But I want Tsurugi to wish for something too,"

Out of the night, a hand grabbed Tenma's hand. The brunet looked down, and saw that Tsurugi had linked their hands together. Tenma's eyes widened. He looked up. "Tsuru-"

But the boy was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his. A bright red colour spread across his face. He felt Tsurugi's hand behind his head, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss. Tenma's own hand made its way to Tsurugi's shoulder, balancing him on the striker – since Tsurugi was a good few inches taller than him.

They parted for breath, both of them having red faces. Their hands were still linked together while their other hands were holding each other closer. Their foreheads touched and they looked at each other in the eyes.

Tsurugi smiled. "I don't need to wish on a shooting star to get what I want," he whispered into Tenma's ear and pulled their bodies closer together, this time resting his head on Tenma's shoulder.

Tenma hid his face – and his smile – in Tsurugi's chest. He breathed in Tsurugi's scent.

"_Thank you… Kyousuke…"_

* * *

**A kiss scene because this writer hasn't written one since forever /TROLLFACE/**

Tenma: OAO

Shinsuke: You read it, now you review it! :D

**Nobody will ever be able to understand this fangirl's feelings right now. Orz.**


End file.
